


Dogma

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's up with those Gorches, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogma

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble  
> Timeline: after Homecoming  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas  
> written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Candy"

"So what was with the Gorches?" Cordelia leaned against the library counter.

"Pardon?" Giles shifted the pad higher for Buffy's kick.

"Lyle and Candy Gorch. Since when do vampires get married?"

"Well, they form temporary alliances." Giles stumbled as Buffy landed a punch. "But yes, the Council's teaching is clear."

Buffy swigged her water. Giles set down the pad. "A-aside from servitude to his sire, a vampire has no loyalty whatsoever."

"I bet they used a tacky Vegas rent-a-chapel," Cordelia mused. "Probably ate the justice."

Buffy marked that when Giles polished his glasses, he didn't have to meet her eyes.


End file.
